


Jim Kirk and the Mystery of Christine Chapel

by HSavinien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's a little bothered by something Carol Marcus said to him. Situational spoilers for ST:Into Darkness, no real plot spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Kirk and the Mystery of Christine Chapel

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Mr. Abrams, there are allowed to be more than two named female characters in action at a time. Really, this is a thing that can happen.

Jim sidled guiltily into sickbay just as Bones was squaring away the last of his reports and documentation for his shift and leaned against the desk waiting. Bones gave him a suspicious scowl and a little bit of stink-eye to go with it, but scrawled his authorization on the last padd and stood up.

“I was headed to the mess hall for a bite to eat. I take it you're coming?”

Jim grinned. “And miss the chance to see you confronted by a California cook's attempt at real Southern cornbread? I'm definitely coming.”

Bones grumbled. “Henries still thinks she knows how to bake cornbread? Goddamnit. That woman puts jalapeños in everything.” He submitted to Jim slinging an arm around his shoulders and being towed out of sickbay. “What're you doing here, besides coming to watch me piss and moan?”

Jim squirmed a little but kept walking. “Just something Lieutenant Marcus said. It's been bugging me.”

“What's that?”

“Do you remember someone named Christine Chapel?” Jim asked.

“Do I-? I swear, Kirk. Sometimes you're more oblivious than a chicken in a duckpond.”

“Hey!”

“Moron. Chris Chapel is the head of our nursing staff and a damn fine one. Do I remember her,” Bones growled. “Idiot.”

Jim stopped. “She  _is_? I didn't, I don't know, sleep with her and break her heart or something?”

Bones pulled them back into a walk. “I think you tried to grab her backside while heavily medicated once and nearly got your fool arm broke.” He chuckled. “That was pretty funny, actually.”

“But...but Marcus said she transferred to the... _Barnabas_ or something?”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Well yeah, for a month a while ago to train their doctors on some new surgical equipment. And then she came back because she's posted on the  _Enterprise_ and anyone who tries to pry her out of our sickbay is going to face the wrath of the rest of the medical staff. She's an excellent officer.”

Jim floundered a little. “But why would Carol...?”

“Were you hitting on her? I bet you were. Got you off her trail, didn't it.” Bones tapped his fingers meditatively on his comm. “I think they're friends actually. Took some classes together back at the Academy.”

Jim radiated indignation.

“You want to be taken seriously by incoming crew, quit acting like a goddamn horny teenager whenever you meet somebody pretty, Jim,” Bones told him.

“I didn't! Well, only a little.”

“Mmhm.” Bones patted him on the shoulder. “Look on the bright side. Christine Chapel is happily serving on your ship, has not had her heart broken by you, and you have  _another_  science officer immune to your charms.”

“That's a bright side?”

Bones smiled. “Far as I'm concerned. I like seeing test results come through in a timely fashion, unslowed by angst and mooning.”

“You suck.”

“You wish.”

“Awww, shut up. I hate you. Why are we friends?”

Bones wrapped his arm around Jim's waist for a one-armed hug. “Oh shut it, you big baby. You love me.”

“Whatever.”

They walked into the mess hall grinning and jostling each other, Jim a little sheepish still, but smiling all the same.


End file.
